This invention relates to targeting information to consumers and more particularly, to automatically, using statistical methods and psycho-demographic data generate a user profile to be used for targeting information to the consumer represented by the user profile.
An important objective in broadcasting content or advertisement is targeting. Targeting generally refers to the ability to delivering audio, video, textual or other information of interest to the recipient. For example, delivering a sporting program or a sports-related advertisement to a sports fan through a television receiver, an Internet terminal or other video or audio devices. Targeting is of increasing important due to the increase in content and cost of content, and the increasing need to maximize impact of any information delivered on the recipient.
Targeting also helps to avert certain negative reaction to advertising material. Recipients of advertising tend to react negatively to advertising material they have no interest in, and welcome those which they are interested in. Delivering target advertising not only enhances impact, but reduces the risk of negative reaction.
In order to target effectively, information on the preferences of the recipient is required. One conventional approach is to request voluntary disclosure of such information by using questionnaire and other similar communicative means. The drawbacks here are high cost of the process and low response rate, the latter resulting in incomplete coverage and therefore poor statistics. Another conventional approach is to collect such information automatically and without express consent, for example, certain digital cable boxes with two-way communication capabilities may record the television viewing habits of the viewer and automatically forward the information to a central data processing center for targeting purposes. The major drawback here is privacy concerns, which may lead to the outright ban of centralized data mining practices.